Teen Titans: Hong Kong
by Risias25197
Summary: The Teen Titans win a trip to Hong Kong for 7 days and 6 nights! But will this dream vacation last or is there something else going on? [RobRae] Credits to Rinmaru for creating this awesome dress up game for my cover photo!


A/N: Hello all. Welcome to the prologue of Teen Titans: Hong Kong. Now we all know the ship of Robin and Starfire. I could've wrote a RobStar fanfiction but in my opinion, that would be too easy. So why not a RobRae one? It's challenging because its hard to imagine Robin and Raven having romantic feelings for each other so I decided to take that challenge. There are plenty of other fanfictions about RobRae but in my opinion the plot is too fast, way to fast. I like development, so in my fanfiction, Robin's crush on Raven will take time. Why? Because I want you guys to know WHY Robin will develop those feelings rather then a random crush out of nowhere. Just my thought. :) I don't own the Teen Titans btw o-o

* * *

"...so pack your bags guys. We're going to Hong Kong." Cyborg says in a confident smile. "Booyah! Hong Kong baby! Woohoo!" Beast Boy blurts out, but wait! What exactly did happen that the Teen Titans would be going all the way to China? Well, who would've thought that Cyborg had won a trip to Hong Kong for 7 days and 6 nights from a survey he took just so he can order parts for his vehicle. I mean who would've thought he ironically won FIVE tickets for each Titan to go to Hong Kong!? Now this is what made Cyborg a little suspicious... but hey, a trip to China for free? He'll take it.

After that announcement, all of the Titans exited the common room to pack their stuff. All except for a certain team leader. Robin begins to rub the bottom of his chin. _Suspicious,_ he thought. The exact same thought as Cyborg actually. Robin shook his head. You know, the Titans deserved it right? After everything they've done to help Jump City, it's time for some relaxation. A flash of memories play through Robin's mind of all of the criminals they've encountered. All the struggles they've faced. Control Freak, Dr. Light, the H.I.V.E, Slade, Trigon, and even the Puppet Master. Don't forget- "Friend Robin?" a tall figure steps out from the dark hallway revealing their face. _Starfire,_ Robin thought.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Ughhhhhhhh! Can't this plane go any faster?!" Beast Boy yelps. Just sitting around on the seat was boring for the young boy. He wanted action, he wanted suspense...he just wanted to stand up and stretch for goodness sake. By this time Robin was annoyed and feeling claustrophobic. The Titans obviously did not have the best seats. Robin sat between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Beast Boy's unintentional nagging and Cyborg's loud snoring has costed Robin to lose a good 6 hours of sleep. He crosses his arms and his eyes begin to twitch. Robin looks across to his left and sees Starfire and Raven. Starfire is seen looking out the window with wide eyes admiring the view. And Raven? Her eyes were shut tight and seems to be listening to music...with headphones of course. And next to her is- "欢迎。我们将抵达香港十一点多小时。饮料和小吃将在5分钟内提出。请享受您的逗留，直到你的目的地。" The intercom interrupts his thinking. "Blah blah blah blah blah...What did she just say?! Man I wish I could understand Chinese!" Beast Boy continues waving his arms in the air. This is going to be a long ride Robin thought.

Cyborg pushes through the crowd as he finally leaves the plane. "Land, finally! Oh, how I missed you!" he yelped in delight and begins to kiss the ground. "Gross." Raven says in her usual monotone voice and walks past him. "Woohoo! Freedom!" Beast Boy yells chasing after Cyborg and Raven. "Friends wait for me!" Starfire flies over trying to catch up to her friends. As Robin steps out, he looks at his friends and smiles. "Guys! Don't forget me!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted to set the tone for the next chapter. And I used google translate for the Chinese, so if you know Chinese and that didn't make any sense so sorry! Just wanted to heads up that I will be using google translate for all of the Chinese in up coming stories so I will apoligise in advance! For those who are curious this is what the intercom was supposed to say:

Welcome. We will arriving to Hong Kong in eleven more hours. Beverages and snacks will be brought in 5 minutes. Please enjoy your stay until your destination.

Please review! 333


End file.
